


Making Plans

by Shazkowalski



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-12
Updated: 1999-04-12
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shazkowalski/pseuds/Shazkowalski
Summary: Ray and Frannie are finally getting married, but will Kowalski make it to the church on time? This story is a sequel toTalking Things Through.





	Making Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Making Plans

_This is the fourth installment in the Getting It Together series. Thanks to Kari for her advice and Suggestions_

**Making Plans**

By Sharron Ibbitson 

Frannie looked at her reflection in her bedroom mirror. She had always wanted a big white wedding and today she was going to get her wish. She straightened up her hair under her veil. It had been six months since she had been reconciled with her fiancé Ray Kowalski, and throughout that time they had had a number of difficulties, but she never doubted that she loved him, or that he loved her. She blinked several times to try to stop the tears from falling. She was so relieved. 

Just four months ago, Ray had been so frustrated. He'd had a serious operation on his leg and it was doubtful that he'd be able to return to active duty. He had worked hard with his physio and he had done it. He had been back at work in a matter of weeks and settled right back in. Even though he had changed slightly she still loved him; she felt it was her fault anyway. She had made a stupid mistake and it almost cost him his life. Although he had forgiven her, she had yet to forgive herself. Even those thoughts could not ruin her day. She would soon be Mrs Kowalski. 

For a while she doubted that they could marry because of the whole undercover situation, but her brother had been returned home safely. He had since quit the force and opened a bar. Fraser was still working alongside Ray Kowalski and was to be his best man today. Her reverie was interrupted by a knock on the door. Elaine stepped through. She was Frannie's maid of honour and dressed in a traditional style, pale lilac dress. Elaine gasped when she saw Francesca. 

"Oh Frannie, you look beautiful," she told her friend sincerely. 

Frannie nodded. "Thanks Elaine," she replied, trying to prevent herself from crying. 

"Come on, the cars are here, we have to go." Elaine thrust a bouquet into her hand as she walked through the door. Welsh was leaning against the car. He had agreed to give her away, because her own father had died many years before. He smiled when he saw her. 

"Ms. Vecchio, you look fantastic," he told her and she smiled. 

"You don't look so bad yourself," she replied with a grin. He was dressed in a morning suit the same as Ray's and Fraser's. He was wearing a lilac cravat and his top hat had the same colour trim. He helped her step into the car, minding her dress, he then climbed in next to er whilst Elaine and the other bridesmaids climbed into the second car. They drove speedily to the church. 

They were all prepared to go in when Fraser stopped them. 

"What is it? What's going on?" Frannie asked with panic mounting. 

"Ray's not here yet," he told her, and all colour drained from her face. 

"Well where is he," she asked angrily. 

"He's on his way, I promise you. Just drive around the block a few times and I'm sure he'll be here soon," he told them, keeping his fingers crossed behind his back. He had no idea where his friend was, but he knew Ray Kowalski. He knew that Ray loved Frannie and that he wouldn't leave her at the altar. He made his way back into the church and found Mr. and Mrs. Kowalski sitting in the front row, approached them and started up a general conversation. 

They were interrupted by Ray walking into the church. He was wearing jeans and a baggy shirt. He hadn't shaved and his wedding suit was slung over his shoulder in the suit carrier. He looked like he hadn't slept in a month. Fraser went straight to him and dragged him into the vestry. He pulled Ray's shirt off over his head, without saying a word, and pushed his arms into the white shirtsleeves. Ray hadn't spoken, so Fraser just kept dressing him. He did up all the buttons then he fastened Ray's cravat and half waistcoat around the detective. He pulled off Ray's running shoes and slipped off the jeans, pulled the suit trousers on, doing up the belt and tucked the shirt into the waistband. He pushed Ray down onto a nearby seat and put a fresh pair of socks and the shiny lace up shoes onto his friend. He fastened the laces, then he pulled his friend's face up to look at him. 

For the first time he actually looked at his friend and was horrified by what he saw. Tears were streaming down his face. 

"Ray, what is it," he asked gently. Ray just shook his head and the tears kept falling "Don't you want to do this?" He tried to prompt his friend. 

"Yeah, yeah of course I do. I love Frannie," he whispered. 

"Then what is it?" 

"I don't know, am I ready for this? I mean Frannie can do a lot better than me," he told Fraser, still not moving. 

"Of course you are. Frannie loves you, and you love Frannie. That's all that matters, as long as you love each other. And it's rubbish that she's too good for you. You are a decent man and that's all that should matter." Fraser lectured him and was amazed when Ray fell into his arms and hugged him. 

"Thank you Fraser," Ray whispered. 

"It's no problem Ray. Now come on, you're half an hour late for your wedding," he told him. Ray sighed then got up. "You better get shaved." Ray walked across to the little sink and Fraser handed him a mini razor. Well Fraser was Mister Preparation, worse than a Boy Scout. Ray shaved and dragged a comb through his hair. He looked a lot better when he had finished. He pulled his coat on and pushed his hat on his head. 

"You look perfect," Fraser told him, and Ray smiled shyly. Together they walked back and took their seats at the front of the church. 

They sat there for ten minutes, and then the familiar music played as Frannie was escorted down the aisle by Welsh. Ray nervously got to his feet and Fraser stood beside him. Ray's breath was taken away when he caught sight of Frannie. 

She stood beside him and all doubt was driven from his mind, as he was overwhelmed with love for her. The actual ceremony went without a hitch and the two newlyweds then went to the reception. Everybody drunk and ate well. Frannie and Ray danced to the first song, as was traditional to do. Ray danced well, as he had years of lessons. Frannie just followed his lead, and the movements became more natural. They breathed in each other's scents and felt like they belonged together. 

Time seemed to fly by and before they realised it was time for them to go off on honeymoon. They had booked two weeks in Portugal. They left after being showered in confetti. Frannie threw her bouquet, and much to Fraser's delight Thatcher caught it. They sped off in Ray's GTO and drove to the airport. As they were driving Francesca asked the dreaded question. 

"Why were you late?" 

"I had some things to work out in my mind," he told her honestly, hoping that she wouldn't push for more. She nodded, sensing that he didn't want to talk about it. She rested her hand on his lap to let him know that she wouldn't push him. 

"So what are your views on children," Ray asked with a grin. 

"I'd love kids," she informed him. 

"Hmm, we'd better get working on that one then huh," he replied cheekily. She smiled, yes they had many plans to make for their future together. He shot her a sidewards glance, then they drove off to the rest of their lives.  


**End**

Feedback appreciated tosharron.ibbitson@cwcom.net 

Why not visit: http://friends.acmecity.com/ryan/344/ for more Due South Fan Fiction, home of the Annual Due South Fan Fiction Awards! 


End file.
